Blood Red (Draco)
by Fluticorns
Summary: This is my story Blood Red written from Draco's Point of view. I suggest reading Blood Red first, it is still a work in progress. Dramione! DISCLAIMER: Yeah I don't own Harry Potter except for in my dreams.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! As promised, here is Draco's point of view to my story Blood Red. I suggest reading Blood Red before this just because that's how it makes sense in my mind, but do whatever you want. Please follow, review, or/and favorite this story! I hope you like it.**

* * *

Another dull day of Christmas break passed. Another day that I sat with my parents, plotting the deaths of members of the Order of the Phoenix. Another day closer to going back to the hell-hole they called a school.

After dinner my mother and father sat around the fire in one of the three living rooms we had. I was going to do my homework but my father had given me a look that made it obvious what would happen if I didn't join the rest of the family, if we could still be called that these days.

So here I was staring into the fire waiting for my Aunt Bella to arrive. She was already almost an hour late. I sighed and my father shot me a look. Several minutes later, there was a popping sound as she apparated into the dining room.

"Bella!" My mother called.

Only people close to her could see that she wasn't actually excited to see her sister.

"Cissy. Draco. Lucius," she greeted stiffly.

She still wasn't on the best of terms with our family. I think the only reason that she even came to visit us was because the Dark Lord commanded her to. Apparently we were incapable of being proper death eaters or some crap like that.

Bellatrix made herself right at home as usual. I wanted to tell her some not too nice things but I didn't want to face the wrath of the Dark Lord. She was his favorite.

"We're all wonderful Aunty Bella, thank you for asking. How are you?" I snapped, sarcasm dripping from every word.

She ignored me completely.

"Lucius I don't know if you've heard. Of course you haven't, the Dark Lord has no reason to associate with someone as lowly as yourself."

I stopped listening then. I didn't need to hear Bellatrix trying to get a rise out of my father because it happened every single night. After a while, when it became apparent her current tactic wasn't going to work, she left to inspect the house and make sure we weren't harboring mudbloods or something. As if a Malfoy would ever do such a thing.

There was another loud crack, followed immediately by several more. I turned around.

Was that Potter? Some snatchers were supporting the Weasel and I could see the mudblood Granger next to him. Potter was the only one that's identity I wasn't sure of. He looked like he had been hit with a stinging jinx or something. The snatchers hauled them downstairs to the cellar where all the prisoners went, just as Bellatrix emerged from the kitchen.

"Well Draco, was that Potter?" She hissed, gazing at the remaining snatchers as if they were a meal.

"I- I can't be sure but I would guess. That was his mudblood friend and the Weasley boy," I answered.

She nodded, "We will let that spell wear off his face and see for sure before we call the Dark-" she stopped, her eyes fixed on a snatcher holding a sword.

"How did you get this sword!? Did that filthy little mudblood have it!? THIS WAS IN MY VAULT AT GRINGOTTS!" she screamed, pointing at the sword. "Go get that piece of filth! I will find out who is responsible for this!"

This was going to be fun. Knowing Bellatrix, Granger had a hard night ahead. I suppressed a chuckle as Pettigrew left to retrieve her from the cellar.

Weasel's voice echoed through the manor and I assumed he was trying to protect the mudblood.

I saw my mother leave. She never had the stomach for this.

"Stay here and assist your Aunt, Draco," my father ordered and followed mother upstairs.

I moved to a chair where I had a clear view of the empty floor. Bellatrix laid her collection of knives on the heavy dining room table and selected one of the nastier looking ones.

As Granger came around the corner with Pettigrew I fixed an expression of boredom on my face.

"Come here mudblood," my Aunt commanded.

Granger didn't move. Her stubbornness was going to get her into trouble.

"Crucio," Bellatrix murmured, pointing her wand at the girl I had gone to school with.

To Granger's credit she didn't scream. I knew from experience that Bellatrix packed a nasty cruciatus. After a second she dropped to the floor and writhed around a bit before Bellatrix stopped.

When I tell you to come, you come over here you filth!" She snarled.

Granger was shaking as she climbed to her feet and walked her way to Bellatrix.

"Now, where did you get that sword?" She snarled.

"We found it, in the woods," Granger whimpered and I could tell she was fighting down tears.

She had a tendency to do that a lot around me I remembered with a sick surge of pride. Oh god! I was becoming my father.

Bellatrix shoved her to the floor, and her head smacked the tile as my Aunt pressed her against the ground.

"LIAR! THIS WAS IN MY VAULT!" Bellatrix screamed.

I could see her knife pressing against the mudblood's left arm.

"Tell me the truth you mudblood filth!" She hissed.

"It really was in the woods," Granger insisted.

I watched in horrified fascination as Aunt Bella pressed the knife harder into the girls arm. A fraction of a second passed before I heard one of the worst sounds of my life. Granger screamed and I repressed a shudder.

"Please... please... stop! I'm not lying," she begged

Some sick part of my mind was actually proud of Bellatrix for bringing the great Hermione Granger to this level.

"Yes you are, and I will make sure this mark of your repulsiveness never fades," Bella laughed cruelly.

Granger made a sound that sounded almost as if she were crying. Memories of fourth year and her tears at the Yule Ball came flooding back. She deserved it I told myself. She's a mudblood.

"CRUCIO!"

Granger convulsed on the ground, screaming until Bellatrix finally stopped the curse.

"I bet you want to be more forthcoming with information now, don't you mudblood?" She asked with a faint smile.

The girl moaned and spasmed a little on the ground.

"Fine," My Aunt sighed but didn't sound the least bit upset at the prospect of torturing her more.

She spent an incredible amount of time adding more of something to Granger's arm, as she screamed the whole time. The other two of their trio screamed her name from the cellar.

"Now, how did you get into my vault!?"

"We. Never. Went. To. Your. Vault," She insisted and I could hear agony in her voice and just the faintest hint of defeat.

Was it possible Granger was giving up? Bellatrix stood up and pointed her wand at the younger witch's face.

"Crucio," she said in disinterest.

Granger started to scream but stopped, biting her lip and holding back tears. She was pathetic.

I laughed.

Bellatrix gave me a look of satisfaction and stopped the torture for a moment.

I grinned and walked over to Granger. She twitched a little and I laughed again.

"Not so high and mighty now are you?" I mocked looking down at her.

She gave me a look that looked almost disappointed. Did she think I was going to save her or something? We had too much history for that to ever happen.

"Expelliarmus" Harry yelled.

I spun around in time to see Bellatrix's wand fly out of her hand and she flew back into the wall.

How the hell had they gotten out? Snatchers were such idiots. Luckily I wasn't, except my wand was still on the table. Whatever. I didn't need a wand for everything.

Bella's knife lay next to Granger and I scooped it up. I grabbed Granger by the hair and hauled her to her feet. Holding her trembling body against my chest I pressed the cold blade to her throat. Suddenly, I was overcome with a urge to protect the weak girl. I stifled it quickly. What is my problem?

"Stop or she dies!" I yelled and the two escapees froze. "Drop your wands, I won't hesitate to kill the mudblood."

* * *

**So it is a bit harder than I thought to write this because I have to keep all he facts and dialogue the same but I am enjoying the challenge. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A lot of good feedback from you guys! Thank you all for reviewing! Quite a few follows and favorites as well so keep it up. I might update Blood Red tonight but if not tonight soon. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Potter and Weasley's wands clattered to the floor. I was glad they hadn't called my bluff. Killing was still not something I was comfortable with. Especially killing someone I had grown up with, as much as we hate each other.

I was so relieved that I hardly heard the squeaking coming from the ceiling. Granger glanced up at the chandelier and I followed her gaze.

It was that little house elf that Potter had set free during second year. It was sitting on the chandelier slowly unscrewing it. Everyone froze, unsure of how to react. Glass was about to come crashing down on me I realized... just as it started to fall. I pulled Granger back keeping the knife to her throat. Glass sliced across both of our faces and I snarled a few choice swear words.

"Go!" the girl called.

When I looked over the elf was holding hands with the two Gryffindors ready to apparate away.

"Hermione! No! We aren't leaving you," Weasley cried.

What a Gryffindor. Always has to play the hero and save the day.

"Ron we have to go," Potter told the other boy.

I could hear Bellatrix and my father waking back up behind me.

"Go!" Granger somehow managed to choke out. "Dobby, for me, get them out of here!"

She was starting to collapse

"It will protect Harry," she cried desperately. One last try to get them to go.

The house elf disapparated and everything seemed to slow down. The three of them began to disappear right as one of Bellatrix's knives flashed through the air. It hit one of them and went through with them. They had escaped but one of them was injured, possibly dead or dying.

Panic started to overwhelm me. When the Dark Lord finds out about this, we are as good as dead.

Granger staggered a little and I let her fall heavily on the ground. Lucky for us we still had her. A little torture would probably loosen her tongue, but it was messy. Maybe she would just tell me.

"Where did they go," I bent down and asked her.

"I... I don't know," she whimpered but her voice shook.

She was lying. Being in Slytherin you either learned to know when someone was lying or got cheated out of everything. I stood back up and something shattered. Another vase hit a wall and shattered as my father hurled it across the room. My mother trailed just behind him repairing things as quickly as he broke them.

"Make her tell you Draco, go on. A death eater has certain responsibilities he must fulfill and the torture of prisoners is one of them," Bellatrix ordered.

"Yes Draco. You have shown you are a failure at killing already, but you hate this mudblood much more than we do," my father added.

I was stuck between happiness and feeling extremely sick. A glance down at Granger showed her fear. Apparently I had more of an effect on her than Aunt Bella did. Of course being tortured by someone you've known since you were eleven might be more traumatizing even if they had never been nice to you before.

"You think I need to be convinced to bring pain to a piece of filth like that? I was jealous Aunt Bella got to do it before, and you would do well to remember that you too have failed our cause before, father!" I snarled at him.

I took a few steps and knelt down by Granger. She was shaking. I had no idea I could cause a reaction like that in a person. I felt a surge of something. Pride? Maybe?

"We could avoid this pathetic waste of my time if you tell me where they went," I smiled and right now I was looking forward to torturing her.

"No," she replied.

I shrugged and stood up, pulling out my wand and pointing it at her, "Crucio," I laughed cruelly.

She held out for a moment before letting out a high pitched scream of pure agony. Her body twisted on the ground in ways bodies were not meant to twist. I built up all the anger I had ever felt towards her in the six years I had the misfortune of being stuck in a school with her. Believe me, there was a lot. After a while I stopped.

"Impressive Draco. I can see that you mean it," Bellatrix complimented.

I smiled, proud to have done something right for once, "Thank you Aunt Bella."

"Go on mudblood, talk," I turned my head to one side and looked down at Granger coldly.

"You're enjoying this," she whispered.

I could see tears filling her eyes and I turned away. I set my wand next to my Aunt's knife collection and rolled up my sleeves, revealing the Dark Mark staining my forearm. If the mudblood really thought I might help her, this eliminated all of those thoughts.

"Last chance," I yawned selecting the sharpest knife of the nasty looking blades.

She shook her head.

I bent over her and pressed the blade to her cheek. When she didn't say anything more I pushed harder and gently pulled it along her jaw, causing bright red blood to seep from the cut. Not brown, red.

"Please," She sobbed and tears streamed down her face. "Please, stop. Why don't you just kill me?"

"Oh dear, is the famous Granger giving up? No I'm not going to kill you, see I'm enjoying this too much," I mocked.

"Malfoy..."

"Where are your friends mudblood? The Weasel and Potty? Tell me and I'll stop... for now."

Obviously I'd hit a nerve. A spark flared in her eyes and she raked her fingernails down my face. Blood oozed from the wounds and dripped down on her face as I jumped back.

When my blood hit her face there was no discernable difference. For some reason that pissed me off more than than the damage she had done to my face.

"Crucio!" I screamed.

She started convulsing only a few seconds into the curse and I felt a maniacal laugh bubbling up from inside me. Granger's screams pierced my eardrums. After almost two minutes I stopped the torture and her back arched and she twisted a few last times. The laugh bubbled from my throat uncontrollably.

I grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up to her knees, done wasting time, "Where are they mudblood!?"

"Grimmauld Place," she sobbed and I flashed back to fourth year. When she cried at the Yule Ball.

She was lying again. But for some reason I didn't say anything.

"Well done Draco," My mother smiled but she sounded pained. "Shall we go search for them there then?"

"But the death eaters know how to get into Grimmauld place you filth." Bella growled

"Exactly, you would never suspect us to go there, that why it was where we agreed to go if we were separated" Granger's voice was raw from screaming.

I glanced at Bellatrix who studied the girls face closely and seemed to believe her.

"Let's go, leave Draco to guard the mudblood. He can put her back in the dungeon for safe keeping, I find her pain amusing and if I'm not mistaken he does as well," she said.

I dropped Granger back to the ground. There was a loud crack and the three adults disappeared. I grabbed Granger's arm and hauled her through several rooms and back to the cellar.

"Have fun mudblood."

* * *

A lot of stuff was bothering me right now. The way our blood blended on her face. The way Granger had cried and how I had felt the slightest twinge of pity.

The last thing took me a while to realize but it was possibly what sickened me the most. I was turning into my father. Someone who tortured defenseless children.

But what did it matter now? I was already a Death Eater and you don't get much worse than that.

* * *

**Well it was kind of short but I am trying to keep the chapters lined up from story to story. Does that make sense? I'm not sure how to explain it better.**

**In case you didn't see I made a tumblr just for fanfiction. The link is on my profile so follow me there. I'll post stuff there when I update.**

**Anyway review, review, review! Have a good night!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah I know, I know I'm an updating failure. My friend is keeping me informed of that every day at school. So sorry! Thank you for the favorites, follows, and reviews. I really appreciate it guys!**

* * *

I couldn't stop seeing her face. Those fearful eyes. But there was also triumph that she had protected her friends. Why had I covered for her? She was so obviously lying I couldn't believe my family had fallen for it. They were all Slytherins after all.

But her face. I was moving from pity to disgust and ignoring all emotion like the Dark Lord commanded us to. I wanted to see Granger broken, mentally destroyed, hopeless. And I wanted to be the one to do it. It would be easy. A little bit of torture, that's all. For some reason I didn't like the idea of torturing Granger. But I still wanted her broken. No I didn't. What the hell is wrong with me?

I was so distracted in my thoughts that I barely noticed Bellatrix apparating directly in front of me. My parents had probably apparated to the kitchen or the driveway even. It didn't really matter I realized.

"Go and fetch the mudblood Draco! They weren't at Grimmauld Place, she lied to us!" My Aunt yelled at me.

I masked my fear with an expression of boredom. What was I afraid of? I tried to tell myself that it wasn't her tears, Granger's tears. I wasn't afraid that she was going to be killed, tortured out of her mind... or was I? No, I told my subconscious sharply. I was exhausted, I needed sleep, I needed to do my homework and prepare to go back to hell.

"Aunt Bella, did you really think they would stay there for long? They know how weak mudbloods are when tortured," I sighed, calmly. "Even those idiots aren't thick enough to stay there for more than a moment. Besides, that filth was always a terrible liar. I would have known, after all I was forced to grow up with her."

She appraised me up and down and I stared right back at her. With a defeated sigh she left to speak with my parents, obviously believing me completely. She had no reason not to. I had prided myself in being a good liar. Now I knew I was great. I had just fooled my Aunt, practically the Slytherin queen. The question was, why did I do it?

* * *

Every morning I was awoken by inhuman screams emanating from the cellar. My psychotic Aunt torturing Granger no doubt. It when on from breakfast time to lunch. Then Bellatrix left, not before ordering my house elves to take the mudblood food. Not very much, just enough to keep her alive... barely. That lasted for two days.

Then one day Bella stayed for dinner, uninvited. Being the woman she is she decided to suggest that I go torture Granger. Of course I did it, it was too good of an opportunity to pass up.

I brought one of my Aunt's knives and my wand down with me each time. The first time she was not crying or bleeding. She gave me a look and I could see dried blood on her cheek. Red blood. I brought the knife down her cheek, splitting open the skin that I had already damaged, probably beyond repair. She let out a sob of pain, then stifled it.

Her blood was still red, but at least the tears weren't affecting me. I stared at her for several minutes then walked back to my room. Only later did I realize that she was crying in pain. I hated her tears of emotional distress, but physical pain I could deal .

Then there were the other days. Shortly after I was told that I was not going back to Hogwarts, due to the failure of our family, they started. I just kept hitting her, over and over, demanding to know about her blood, needing her broken. This was her fault. Sure I hated Hogwarts, but it was still more of a home than this.

I did that to her everyday. Before everything changed.

* * *

I was drinking orange juice when I picked up the paper.

Potter and Weasley Dead

I coughed and sprayed my mouthful of juice across the table.

Well this was an interesting turn of events. I skimmed the article. Killed by a dragon robbing Gringotts, Bellatrix's vault nonetheless. Poor Weasley was just destined to live destitute forever. I read the article several times, then reread it a few more. Even those two weren't thick enough to rob the wizarding bank without a good reason.

After half an hour Bellatrix didn't show up like normal. My father came down and took the paper for a while. He pranced around the house the rest of the day. Mother seemed a little more distraught by the headlining news.

Despite the fact that Bella had not tortured Granger today I was still going to. On my way to the cellar I picked up the discarded paper. A house elf appeared in front of me and I realized what hadn't happened today. My Aunt hadn't been there to order them to feed the mudblood. For a moment I was tempted to take her something. I stifled the urge quickly. What is wrong with me?

The moment I opened the cellar door I could make out a frail figure pushing themselves as far in the corner as they could.

"Lumos," I said.

The girl cringed from the white light that seemed to be blinding her as I conjured a chair. She kept moving further back.

"We've been over this mudblood. It will only be worse for you if you hide," I sighed.

She was shaking but stood up, then promptly fell back to the floor. I let a quick bark of laughter escape and she crawled her way over to me. Granger shut her eyes tightly and I took the chance to really look at her.

Her face was caked in blood, and dirt stained her once clean skin. She had lost her fight, a little, but she wasn't broken just yet. She had lost a battle in a never ending war.

"Don't look so pathetic filth," I snapped at her.

When she flinched I felt a twinge of regret.

"Not once mudblood. Everyday I come down here and not once do you speak to me. In fact I haven't heard anything from you but tears of pain and screams of agony," She maintained her silence. "Say something," I added harshly.

She still didn't answer.

"Now mudblood," I hissed as my hand tightened around the knife I was holding.

"My blood's the same color as yours because we aren't that different. Being pureblood doesn't make you better," she said finally.

I wasn't even angry, just surprised. Not that she'd picked up on my blood obsession, that was glaringly obvious, but that she had the guts to talk to me that way while in the position she was in.

"You keep telling yourself that," I murmured and toyed with the knife for a while, not sure how to break the news..

"Here! Is this what you wanted to see?" Granger snapped at me.

I looked up in time to see her rip the scab off of her cheek. For some reason I felt like I needed to heal her, just for a moment.

"No. I just came down here to tell you something," I explained, matter of factly. "Potter and the Weasel got themselves killed earlier today, trying to break into my aunt's vault at Gringotts."

I stared at her waiting for her to react.

"No! You're lying!" She practically sobbed.

"'Harry Potter, Undesirable Number One, was killed early this morning attempting to rob the highest security vault in Gringotts Wizarding Bank. The goblins assure everyone that nothing was taken from Miss Lestrange's vault, though wizarding authorities are unsure as to why he would attempt such an idiotic deed,'" I read as a way of answering, smirking the whole time.

Granger started to shake harder. I realized what was coming just as tears began to stream down her face. Hurriedly I made my way back upstairs.

I had just broken Hermione Granger, and I wasn't sure I liked it.

* * *

My father summoned me down stairs at some ungodly hour of the night. The Dark Lord was stepping around piles of dead Goblins while blood stained our newly finished floor.

"Your family has failed the death eaters once again Lucius," The Dark Lord said.

"My lord-," My father made his first mistake, trying to interupt his Lord.

"SILENCE! Harry Potter was in this very house with his mudblood friend and the blood traitor and yet I was not summoned! Of course, I shouldn't have expected anything more from you Lucius and Narcissa and especially Draco, but Bella. You were always my most devoted followed and now you have failed me too," His voice was making me feel sick.

"But my lord," Bellatrix smiled. "The headline today was about Potter and Weasley's death. In fact Draco used it was used to destroy the mudblood's last bit of fighting spirit this afternoon."

"You fools! Of course they are not dead! Do you think I could let the wizarding world know that Harry Potter broke into your vault, the highest security vault at Gringotts, and stole something of dire importance? Of course not! The two of them are completely safe somewhere unknown!" His voice was calm. The calm before the storm.

I could feel guilt running through me. I had lied to Granger, but why did I even care?

"Come here Draco," The Dark Lord ordered, interrupting my thoughts. "Crucio."

My knees hit the floor hard as fiery hot pain coursed through my body. I collapsed onto my side, writhing on the floor. This is what she felt, every day, all morning. I screamed as another wave of pain swept through me. There were distant words spoken over my screams, and then it stopped.

"Lucius, Bellatrix, and Narcissa I expect you can handle the extremely simple task of sorting out new security measures at Gringotts. I expect it to take you a week at least. Draco perhaps you can just stay here and continue your schoolwork. I know how important school is to children," He mocked. "Come Nagini!"

"This is your fault Draco! You realize that don't you?" My father snarled the moment the Dark Lord had gone. "Had you told us if it was Potter we could have summoned the Dark Lord sooner!"

"Lucius," My mother warned, but was ignored.

"Crucio! You pathetic excuse for a son, I am embarrassed to call you my heir!"

More pain, my body twisted and I tried to stay still. I'd broken a lot of bones being tortured. After another moment it stopped, but agony was still tearing at my insides. I shut my eyes and blacked out.

* * *

Several hours later I woke up in my bed, completely alone in my large, empty house. How did Granger go through that every morning without going insane? I was weak, especially compared to her but still.

I had to do something. I had to be brave.

* * *

**Well I hope it was satisfactory. That was hard to write, which is part of why it took so long. I wasn't sure how I wanted to incorporate the memory but this made the most sense to me.**

**Finals are coming up. Isn't that wonderful? Hermione thinks it is, I don't. In case I don't update by then, but hopefully I will, good luck on yours, if you have to take them.**

**Please keep reviewing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this took forever. I got focused on the main story. My bad! Thank you for all the reviews! They were great! Enjoy guys.**

* * *

My something turned out to be completely insane. I would probably realize Granger was just scum, like I had always believed, then throw her back in the dungeon where she belonged. Only I wouldn't think that. I had stopped thinking about her as anything but a human when she cried at the Yule Ball. It was easy to forget that incident by thinking about her impure blood. Except it wasn't impure was it?

She wasn't that different from me, just like she had told me.

Dear god what was I doing!? Acting like a self sacrificing little Gryffindor, that's what. Acting... brave, which wasn't so bad.

I waited outside the dungeon door until I heard her sobs stop. Granger was dead or asleep, which meant it was now or never. I tried not to process how worried I felt when I consider that she could be dead.

"Lumos," I muttered and light flared at the tip of my wand.

She was huddled in the corner, shivering from the cold, or perhaps sadness. I'd told her Potter and Weasley were dead and they weren't. I decided that I should probably wait to tell her about my unknowing lie. Then she whimpered and genuine concern tugged at my heart.

For whatever reason, I didn't feel repulsed at all when I picked up her frail body. She was dirty. covered in blood, and still wearing the same clothes she had been wearing when she had been captured, almost a month ago. And then there were streaks on her face where tears had washed away the grime.

"Mulby!" I called quietly.

"Yes Master?" The timid elf asked.

"I want you to get her cleaned up," I nodded to the girl in my arms. "Do what you can, then call me. Under no circumstances are you to say anything about this to my parents or Bellatrix should they return early."

"Yes sir," she squeaked.

The elf took Granger's hand and apparated them both to the bathroom. I looked down at my crisp white shirt which was now covered in dirt and blood. Her bright red blood. I was fascinated by the light shining off of the bright red liquid staining my clothes.

"Mr. Malfoy? What would you like me to do with the girl?"

I flinched and spun around to face the nervous elf.

"Dress her in some of my clothes. I'll be up shortly."

The moment the elf was gone I rushed upstairs, changed shirts and went to get Granger from the bathroom across the hall.

"Thank you Mulby," I muttered.

The elf looked at me with wide eyes before making his exit. I rolled my eyes and carried her to my bed, then climbed under the covers with her. She was going to flip when she woke up, but I didn't particularly care.

* * *

Something hit the floor, followed by a squeal of pain. With a sigh I rolled over to look down at the floor. Granger was laying there, completely panic stricken

"Granger, what are you doing?" I snarled at her.

"You didn't... please say you didn't..."She pleaded.

"House elves," I sighed.

Honestly, as if I would touch her.

"You do realize it's six in the morning?" I drawled, using my wand to flick on some lights.

"I haven't known the time for three weeks."

Granger had a way of saying things that stabbed people right through the heart.

"Why am I in your bedroom?" She asked. Then, "No. No. Please, Malfoy...no."

What did she think I was? A rapist? She pushed herself as far into the wall as she could, almost as if trying to sink into it.

"Calm down Granger, I'm not going to hurt you."

Her eyes widened in disbelief, but she seemed to calm down a little.

"Then why am I here?" She asked.

"Suddenly all talkative are you? I would think it would be quite the opposite seeing as how your friends-"

"Don't!" She screamed "Just don't."

Damn it! Why would I say that to her! They weren't even dead and I was trying to get her to trust me. Now here I was being a total git again. I avoided her gaze for several moments when I realized that she was trying her best not to cry..

"Why?" She repeated.

"You're supposed to be the brightest witch of our age and you honestly can't figure it out?" I snapped at her.

"My blood bothers you that much?" She sounded skeptical.

"It's blood red Granger, of course it bothers me. Can we go back to bed now?" I sneered.

"I'm not sleeping in the same bed as you."

"I wouldn't shag you if my life depended on it."

If possible, she disappeared further into the corner. Why couldn't I think before I spoke? She was either thinking of how crude that was... or possibly feeling offended. More likely the first.

"Have it your way then," I sighed.

I threw a pillow at her as hard as I could. It hit her in the face and she flinched. I hurled a blanket at her too, which she ducked. She wrapped the blanket around her frail figure and gave me a glance filled with confusion and hurt.

* * *

I was awake long before her and I was pissed. She could have shown at least a little gratitude. I was risking my life for her.

"Granger! Get up!" I hissed.

Her eyes snapped open, confused, then terrified when she remembered where she was.

"Now Granger!"

She studied me closely still looking fearful.

"Downstairs in five minutes," I ordered and left.

The moment I was finally out of her sight I rubbed my temples, letting my feelings out. Keeping everything trapped inside was starting to take its toll on my sanity. Especially with Granger around. The constant fear of discovery, or that she wasn't going to get better. Mulby didn't give me any details, but he said she was in bad condition. Damn Bellatrix. She had done this to her and I was going to kill her.

Why? Why was I having these sickeningly protective thoughts about the muggle-born witch? And when had I stopped with mudblood and matured to muggle-born in my thoughts?

Damn Granger and her being so... so... her! Beautiful, smart, and... I groaned and continued massaging my temples.

Somehow I ended up sitting on the floor at the bottom of the stairs.

"GRANGER!" I yelled, noticing that her five minutes were up.

When the bathroom door clicked open a moment later, I stood up, and started up the stairs.

"I assume you can handle walking down some stairs?" I stopped part way up the stairs.

She looked unsure but in true Gryffindor style grabbed the railing, and made it down two steps. Almost in slow motion I saw her fall. Granger slid face first towards me then began rolling. Pain shot through my shins as her frail body ran into my legs. My knees hit the wood step and I grabbed at Granger to stop her from hurting herself even more.

"Granger!"

I was pressed against her and I pulled her closer. I could take the battering; I was used to it from my father. She was weak enough as it is.

Granger ended up underneath me as we reached the last steps. She was about to hit her head on the hard floor. Instinctively I stuck my hand behind her head, lacing my fingers through her hair, in an attempt to keep her from cracking her skull or something. What I didn't expect was to get my hand crushed between the floor and her head.

"Holy... ow!" I gasped, holding back several expletives for the sake of the girl underneath me.

The other thing I didn't expect was to notice how soft her hair was. Kind of like mine, only more luscious and... what was I thinking?

I went to stand and noticed out tangled legs, and how still she was. Sure I was on top of her, but I was hardly restricting her airflow enough to make her pass out. I caught her eyes for a second and realized what was wrong. She was terrified of me.

With a faint sigh, I climbed to my feet then grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"Can you at least handle the flat floor to the dining room?" I snapped.

She stumbled and I went to grab her arm. She flinched away and I felt surprise course through me.

"What part of 'I'm not going to hurt you' didn't you understand last night?" I said.

Then I took her arm, ignoring her skeptical, terrified look, and led her to the dining room.

* * *

**Well what did you think? Leave a review, let me know! If you haven't yet, please read Blood Red! It's this story from Hermione's point of view, and is over 20 chapters long right now. This was actually written after that one was started.**

**Please review! Have a great night!**


End file.
